


То, чего никогда не было

by Elhen



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhen/pseuds/Elhen
Summary: Бета: MariiaCh.Спасибо ей за то, что она терпит весь этот ангст, а также настоящее время.)
Написано для команды SHAFT на ФБ 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: MariiaCh.  
> Спасибо ей за то, что она терпит весь этот ангст, а также настоящее время.)
> 
> Написано для команды SHAFT на ФБ 2016.

Сначала Саяка думала, что ей посчастливилось увидеть настоящее чудо, правда, очень недолго. Прошло совсем немного времени — одна спасенная жизнь, одна жуткая неожиданная смерть — и она поняла: нет, на самом деле ей страшно не повезло. Однако она по-прежнему верит в магию и чудеса, может быть, потому, что эта вера заменяет ей надежду. Саяка уже догадывается, что за все в этом мире нужно платить. Просто пока еще не знает, что платить за невозможное придется до конца жизни.  
Страх возникает не сразу, проникает в сердце постепенно, незаметно. В четырнадцать в смерть не верится даже тогда, когда она проходит на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Четырнадцатилетним открыто тайное знание: что бы ни происходило вокруг, кто бы ни пострадал, с тобой-то точно все будет хорошо. Первый же бой стирает это знание навсегда.  
У страха много форм. Саяка лицом к лицу встречается с отчаянием, равнодушием, болью и одиночеством. Мир меняется, страшно и необратимо, и она неизбежно меняется вслед за ним. А может быть, наоборот, изменившись, она начинает видеть действительность в другом свете, с другой точки зрения.  
Саяке кажется, что контракт превратил ее в пустую оболочку, у которой нет права на надежду. Равновесие определяет невозможность спасения. Ей следовало бы понять это давным-давно. Понять, что в реальности чудес не бывает и что детские сказки со счастливым концом, где добро неизменно побеждает зло, — всего лишь глупые детские сказки. В реальности же, если чудеса и случаются, то приносят лишь горе и страдания. Добру в конце концов суждено стать злом, надежда превратится в отчаяние, счастье заменит боль, неизменным окажутся лишь одиночество и забвение, ведь никто никогда не узнает о случившемся. Вот что значит быть девочкой-волшебницей.  
Мир смыкается вокруг Саяки, словно пытается защитить ее от всевозможных бед и ужасов. Звуки извне делаются тише, глуше, только чей-то голос все еще проникает внутрь. Настойчивый и испуганный, этот голос не дает ей покоя, что-то требует, зовет, мешает забыться. Поэтому от него следует избавиться.  
В это время, отбросив все сомнения и страхи, Кеко подносит к губам переливающийся красным Самоцвет. Ни она, ни Саяка пока еще не знают, что этого никогда не происходило.


End file.
